This invention relates to containers and more particularly to a shaker for sprinkling a preset amount of a granulated material, such as salt, spices and the like.
Shakers are commonly used for sprinkling granulated materials, such as salt and spices, to flavor foods such as soups, salads, meats, and the like. During the dispensing of the granulated materials, excess amounts are often discharged. In such instances, excessive flavoring is added and medically restricted diets are violated. The intake of excess salt by persons with heart ailments can produce serious physical consequences.
Numerous examples exist in the prior art of containers for dispensing preset amounts of granulated sugar through a single central opening by merely inverting the containers. Bettman U.S. Pat. No. 1,084,530; Buckland U.S. Pat. No. 1,270,262; Cagliostro U.S. Pat. No. 1,877,808; Mackey U.S. Pat. No. 3,172,580; Feuerstein et al U.S. Pat. No. 4,424,921; and Eckman U.S. Pat. No. 4,961,521 are exemplary of the prior art. They generally comprise containers having two chambers, namely a calibrated lower chamber and an upper storage chamber. A delivery tube extends from the calibrated chamber vertically upward to discharge the preset amount of granulated sugar through a single outlet from the container. There are no provisions in the containers for preventing a discharge of excess material if the containers are inverted and shaken.
Eckman U.S. Pat. No. 4,961,521 discloses a dispenser which is capable of sprinkling a preset amount of a granulated material such as salt and spices. Excess material is prevented from being discharged from the container by rotating a cap to close off a metering chamber before the container is inverted to sprinkle a preset amount from the container. Although Eckman accomplishes this end, Eckman fails when the cap is not rotated by a user.
Clearly, there is a need for an effective and reliable container for sprinkling a preset amount of granulated material such as salt or spices.